


Crowned For The Dignity

by MissfitMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Forbidden Love, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Non-Canonical Character Death, POV Multiple, Romance, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissfitMistress/pseuds/MissfitMistress
Summary: What happens when the head of the group is brought to misery and mercilessly thrown into hands of danger and revering obedience for her own life? Now with the new acquired crowned and may not so ruthless Dark Mistress who's onyx eyes observe the Mudbloods every move for the right moment to destroy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The dark side won. They both died by the other’s hand, people lost their hero. Professors lost their students, friends lost their friend, but his parents finally reunited with him finally. May 5th, the day Harry Potter, The Chosen One, was buried beside his parents grave. Ron Weasley, the Gryffindors Lion, died while saving his beloved sister, and that is how, the golden Trio fell apart, leaving Hermione alone…

On a surprisingly cloudy day for May, covered the once the yellow and charming sun, Hogwarts still in a state of disrepair, most of the students had gone home by train or by coffin. It was nothing, and would never be like it was once before,no more happy faces, only sorrow endured within these walls now. The common rooms were the only thing that felt like the good old and loving Hogwarts. Almost everyone was vast asleep,most of them unable to close their eyes and fall into dreamless sleep. Traumas of the blood spilled that day, even she couldn’t ,the golden girl tugging the cold duvet towards herself every night to feel any sort of closeness, warmth...

But she rarely slept, all she could think of was her best friends who had fallen into hands of war and left her. Books were the only chance to ground her. Her parents had arrived in Australia by that time, at least they are safe.

But..what if something happened? She was sick to worry for everyone, but was anyone worried for her? Bellatrix Black, known as Voldemort's Right hand, a madwoman, an obsessive psychopath. Now that the puppetmaster behind the Ministry had fallen, a ceremony was coming soon. Muggleborns were now used as slaves, or, as they would say "in their right place", the only exceptions were underage muggle-borns. 

The reason for this was the extinction of elves, and why this Land was won over not more but for Pureblood lines to rule again, soon everything would change.


	2. Beneath the boot

CHAPTER ONE  
As the Hogwarts Express doors opened, parents hurried to push their kids inside to catch their the train to Hogwarts, the crowd was as expected loud and rowdy. Parents felt worry wash over them as they send their young witches and wizards off to Hogwarts. The tensity was palpable in the air, the weather was ugly, rain would fall enough to cover the windows on the red and massive magical train so the outside was only a blurry representation.

‘If I continue to get distracted every moment I might miss the train,’ Hermione thought to herself, moisturizing her trembling lips whilst pulling her long brown coat around herself while the warming charm faded.

As she held her light trunk with Crookshanks in his travelling cage, she walked inside the train with hushed and low-toned whispers murmured behind her. "Isn't that his side-kick?" somebody behind her commented in a repulsive scene display.

Biting her tongue as if she could bite off the venomous words she wanted to say. 'Do not make a scene Hermione,' she repeated that sentence in her head, moreover she bit her inner cheek quite a few times looking without a doubt hideous.

Eager to avoid that situation she sat walked into the closest empty cabin closing the doors behind her as a weight fell off of her shoulders knowing that she ran away from her first confrontation today, exhaling and swiping the sweat on off of her forehead of which there was little to none to be found on her usually cold and silky smooth skin.

Her gaze wandered around the small room, objectifying everything like a little child would and point their finger at everything their heart desired to know. Memories flooded into her mind of the same childhood she had had. 

Meeting for the two boys for the first time, her dearest friends. licking her lips with an attempt to get out of this daydream knowing where it led too, she took off her coat and placed it next to herself.

Settling her familiar beside her for the kind of comfort that someone else was here. Chewing on her bottom lip started again which was a signal boredom was taken over.

The train started to move and as it lightly pushed, in panic she grabbed Crookshanks to her chest, growling at the sudden movement of the train she looked through the glass seeing no other than Cho Chang.  
'Enchanting Dearest Cho,' she came to the thought about her irritating behaviour which was always Hermione’s biggest irk, she tried forgetting about it, but something came to her mind. She lost her boyfriend roughly 3 or 4 years ago, focusing on the year he died she forgot. It hit her, it hit her so badly.  
'Memory loss?'

The more she thought about it the more worried she got. Inhaling slowly she exhaled rather harshly when all of a sudden the idea of a nap sounded delightful to her sore doe alike with no sparkle in their eyes. Leaning onto the cabinet wall she fell into a dreamless and tense sleep…

'Dark, it's really dark' bone chilling silence and nothing but blackness were in front and around her. 'Hermione' a whisper was heard to her left as it grew louder, it was coming towards her, she turned around and saw no other than her best friend.  
Harry.  
It was just Harry.   
The black hair and round glasses, dull eyes and emotionless look. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity.  
Something was in her hand, something wooden with a cold blade. A knife, with drawing in a shock she took a step back, as if she could stop what was going to happen.  
“Hermione” He spoke half heartedly as if he could show his affection that he felt for her.  
Her lips trembled in great awe “I am so sorry” she stammered with the words echoing into blackness. Her breathing suddenly stopped, she tried gasping for a breath but it was a lost cause. Her left arm twitched and held up a knife with her mind screaming to stop whatever was happening. She slowly started walking towards him as he stood there without a clue that her best friend held a knife to him. The walking turned into running.  
The blade was stabbed into his heart.

She woke up with a shock, beats of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to regain composure and realisation of her surroundings. Swallowing she realised her throat was dry she picked up a very muggle-like plastic bottle, opened it and took a good few sips from it with a satisfied breath. Closing the bottle with a trembling hand she looked outside the window.

'Huh, it's approaching dusk, seems like we are stopping soon.' She dully told herself while trying to ignore her last nightmare. Harry. Blade. Murder. me.  
Harry, blade, murder, me. Harry, blade, murder, me!

HARRY.

BLADE.

MURDER.

ME.

ME.

ME.

She screeched as the result and gripped onto the seats. Trembling jaw with copper taste, fuzzy vision along with the fuzzy mind.

Stopping slowly, Hogwarts express's air displacement made a whistling noise by announcing it succeeded and came to its destination.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The doors opened and kids were lined up, purebloods first with pride and wealth written all over their faces, half Bloods some with their heads high and some with their heads down.

Muggleborns who were forced to finish their education in Hogwarts without a doubt, some were safe in safe houses and in the muggle world, some were unlucky with their parents mysteriously missing. 

Along with them stood in a line those who were seen as traitors, purebloods or half bloods who oppose prejudice based on blood purity, halfbreeds. Her gaze wandered and familiar faces appeared, Colin, MacMillan, Justin and others. Fear wretched over them as they knew that their fate was no good. Who knows if they will even be alive after it all?

They started shuffling walking in silence to the boats where They were separated, purebloods to the front and muggleborns to the back. Their arrival was awaited by few death eaters. Students were sorted by their blood status first with the muggleborns and traitors on floor, half bloods were given decent desks while the purebloods were greeted by tables with finest silk tablecloth.

"May I have your attention" The headmistress spoke as her beady green eyes were staring the muggleborns down with others and purebloods and half bloods standing just above them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry," she stated, glancing at her sides both death eaters stared daggers at her, clearing her throat she spoke again but this time faster "this year's sorting ceremony may start." She took out the scroll of names with only a few names on the list.

"Diana Quinn," she called out and looked at students, a black haired girl with velvet eyes approached. Taking out the sorting hat on a velvet cushion, the girl sat down silently zoned out.

"Ah, creative one! Ravenclaw!"  
She sat down next to Ravenclaws on the floor knowing her family heritage and the perks of being a halfbreed.

"Louis DeJarnett."  
A blonde slender short boy came, wealth written over his face.

"Mr. DeJarnett is our new student, This will be his first year at Hogwarts apparently he is in his 7th year."  
She glanced over at Louis and Slytherins.

He sat silently onto a stool as Minerva instructed him to. The sorting hat was silent for a minute, then two, until it was already five minutes of silence it spoke.

"Bold courage and ambition, nevertheless the wit, you will create a fine wizard with your abilities, Slytherin!"

The Slytherins clapped in delight with few whistling, he sat in between Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, pride plastered on his face. Draco, Blaise and Theodor greeted the boy and introduced themselves knowing that his father was a death eater and the boy himself…

"Leon Cuthbert" she called out.  
The boy was pale as a sheet, this was something new for him being snatched from muggle world wasn't as intriguing as people imagine, nevertheless after the fall of Harry Potter.   
He sat onto the stool waiting to be sorted, the Sorting hat roared shrilled Gryffindor.

"Piero Bellerose" Professor McGonagall said with him being the last to be sorted from a list of students abroad.

Being shuffled behind back to her seat Minerva glared at the death eaters who by now started explaining that now their Lord has won, Muggleborns and Half breeds lives were either done over or they will be enslaved when they come of age.

“Now we need some rules don't we?” Dolohov said with a pure wicked grin on his face presenting the last bit of sanity he had.

“After your classes, mudbloods and half breeds, you will be escorted to the kitchens where you will be cleaning and cooking. If you try to do something funny. You will end in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

The food you prepare will be tested, if there is sign of attempted poisoning or corrupting, you will feel the wrath you disgusting mutts deserve,” he finished with a horrifying chuckle that startled nearly the whole hall.  
Rabastan stood next to Dolohov with concerned yet not surprised glare and shushed Dolohov by commanding him to stand back. 

"As you all know, here died our dark lord. Someone who you all will always pay respect to. He was enough cherishing that if his plan to change this world didn't work his most loyal servant would take over. This is all you need to know, there is no hope for half of you. Your destiny is to rot and wait while you are of age to be a replacement for something low as an elf, a creature."

So in fact, her life was really going to be one hell of a slavery after all.


End file.
